


天晴，風勢間中清勁

by estelisa



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Summer, Yamagata / Kaisuke at epilogue
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelisa/pseuds/estelisa
Summary: 夏天河邊的微風，不離黏膩但沁人心脾。
Relationships: Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 現代AU，男高中生的虛度日常。

七月，大暑。

從十字路口匆匆走過的白襯衫，  
在泥地上揮灑青春的球衣，  
還有趴在桌子上努力掙扎的制服。

之前和山形追看的刑偵劇其中一集裡，犯人將受害者綁在有落地大玻璃的大宅裡，讓她飽覽外頭遼闊的樹木，據說這樣會令人更加絕望。

既然如此，他們全校都被綁架了，家長心甘情願地撕票，學生懵然不知地走進老舊的大宅。

鐵雄看着外頭的燦爛驕陽，得出了這個無邊無際的結論，三秒後唾棄自己的垃圾哲學，枕在交疊的雙臂上，頭一歪，眼前的世界也順時針傾斜90度。太陽穴上的頭髮被吹起，網上總是說公立學校的空調最涼快，特別是機電專門的，因為人可以熬過攝氏35度但機器不能，這也是他目前上學的唯一吸引力了。

「滋滋」

電子手錶微微震動，只有鐵雄自己聽得見。被其他人戲稱為病人手帶的運動手錶閃着兩行文字。要不是他的心臟哪根血管出了狀況，就是有個麻煩的傢伙找他了。

將戴着手錶的左手曲起來藏着，鐵雄繼續對窗外那團棉花雲扁起嘴巴。

「滋滋」

不帶感情的震動提示音，在鐵雄聽起來卻像那個囂張的竹馬在大喊大叫，煩得他又轉過頭。

和鐵雄隔了一條走道，同樣坐在最後一排（感謝學號吧）的甲斐光明正大地將褐紅色的原文書放在桌上，英語水平早就超過了高一水準的資優生，就算他拿色情雜誌回來看也沒有老師會責備。

至於另一種校方已經放棄管教的學生，就是仍然透過簡訊在啊啊叫的他竹馬本人。

【金田：熱死了】  
【金田：又肚餓】  
【金田：混蛋老頭子把車放下就走】  
【金田：課還沒上完？】

用腳趾頭想想也知道現在距離午飯時間還遠啊，儘管在心中嫌棄，鐵雄還是被影響到瞄了背後牆上的時鐘一眼。混蛋金田，現在早餐餐牌才剛換下呢！忘記了時間表也要有個限度吧！

食指滑過電子手錶的錶面，每一隻字都是一顆石頭，丟進鐵雄的心底，愈疊愈高，彷彿要衝出他的腦袋，逃離這個狹小的課室，跳上開往未知地的公車，拉開玻璃窗感受熾熱而自由的空氣。

左手在桌子上敲了三下，鐵雄側目而看，視線與本來正在閱讀的甲斐交會。乾淨的桌上仍然只有原文書，甲斐隨即睨了課室的後門，已經明白好友的打算。

鐵雄點了點頭，將一黑一藍的原子筆放到筆記本裡，合上，將東西塞進印了校徽的郵差包。

趁着年邁的老師還在理解自己接下來要講授的課文，鐵雄用微弱的聲音說：「老師……我有點頭暈想吐……可以先去保健室休息一下嗎？」

班上只有零星同學因為聲音的刺激習慣性地跟老師一樣抬頭，看到提出早退的是心臟有毛病的島鐵雄後就沒有反應。

老歸老，只要留意到鐵雄戴着的加護學生手環，就算他說心律不整也無從質疑，於是老師微微點頭，說了句「去吧，有需要就讓同學陪你。」然後一心無念，背對學生開始在黑板上書寫語法。

「那明天2點銀鷺堂等囉。」

經過穿着毛衣背心的甲斐時聽到他如是說，鐵雄漫不經心地「嗯」了一聲，將袋子的肩帶往內提了一下，不徐不疾地拉開趟門。

熱死了，混蛋金田。

刻意板着臉，鐵雄不讓蠢蠢欲動的嘴角得逞，快步從樓梯走下。熱風迎面而來，儘管令他有一些不舒服，但是比起彷彿吞噬一切的炎陽，他更加嚮往河堤的清清涼風。

從市中心車站乘坐半小時JR，只有六卡橫向座位的鐵皮電車抵達東西線的終點，與鐵雄一起下車的有戴耳機聽歌的國中生和提着麵包的藍領。他始終不太適應站出車廂，首先見到的是一望無際的田野。越過電車車頭，走到月台的另一邊，已經是車站的出口。鐵雄永遠無法理解如何車站不直接只建一面月台，反正這裡只是純住宅區，同時上車和下車的人流有限得很。

提着兩袋食物的他目前也有兩個選擇：要不在沒有簷蓬的公交站等待10分鐘後到站的公車（但是鐵雄覺得有可能會因為手上的食物被乘客注視）、要不在接近中午時分走路15分鐘，哪一個都不是理想的下一步。

掃視了車站周邊一眼，鐵雄有點無奈地出發。

從JR車站出來後走上天橋，越過鎮上唯一能稱得上繁忙的十字路口，橋下只有幾個開往郊區的公交站，有一些遊客在等候，他們戴上漁夫帽和背着背包，耐心地期盼紅色的20人座公車到來。以前金田送鐵雄來車站時看到這種情況，嘲諷地說「白痴的爆炸吸引了更多白痴的人來泡溫泉」。

鐵雄當時不置可否，只是回家路上搜尋了一下「五輪町 溫泉」，然後存了幾張旅行博客的風景照片。

下了天橋就是大馬路，寥寥無幾的行人經過兩旁的大型連鎖店，透過落地玻璃見到店內的員工在靜靜地待機。鐵雄在Lawson門口放慢了腳步，儘管手上拿的東西不輕，但是想到金田家的飲料庫存，最後還是被貼在玻璃上的「麥茶大特價」而說服。

「多謝光顧」的話語被遺留在背後，鐵雄把750毫升裝的麥茶塞到郵差包裡，  
繼續直走三分鐘，往左轉進入住宅區。

一些前舖後居的小店輪番登場，餐廳和服裝店則依然關閉着，可能連店主也不認為在這種高溫摧殘下有人會來。如果你再往裡頭走，就會看到一幢幢保持着微妙距離的屋子。打開窗戶就能與鄰居聊天，所謂的庭園也只有門口前讓家人停放單車的空地。

作為一個公車平均20分鐘才有一班的小鎮，單車是五輪町居民的最基本代步工具，到了16歲就開始考電單車駕照（而像金田這種14歲就偷開車的也不少見），存了一點錢的話比起買房子更多人會買車，出門出遊兩相宜。

因此不難理解，就算是在住宅屋比比皆是的小區裡，都能找到一家小型修車廠。

門口兩旁沒有出色的立牌表明身份，只有一面木製的招牌洋洋灑灑地寫了「金田」兩字。店內傳出的搖滾樂卻跟這面古色古香的招牌不太相符，汽油的氣味催化了這家店的粗獷氣息，鐵雄總是有點好奇為什麼居民委員會不投訴。

小型修車廠在架起了一輛待修的私家車後，兩旁的走道各自剩下兩個人的身位。左邊的走道已經停了一輛被布蓋住的電單車，而右邊灰白色的牆身雖然被工作桌蓋去了一大半，在天花仍然留下一些位置，貼滿了店主跟車子的合照。從外頭往內看，有在賽車場上的法拉利，也有在沙漠中的越野電單車，還有一個蘑菇頭小屁孩和一個寬額頭孩子坐在學行車上的照片。

打開了的三層工具箱被晾在軍綠色的工作桌上，鐵雄先把食物和郵差包放在旁邊，走到被架起的淺灰色Mazda面前。

「金田？」

鐵雄彎下腰輕聲問道。往常應該拿着扳手躺在車底奮鬥的少年，現在卻沒有人回應。

鐵雄心想金田該不會自己跑去了吃午飯，茫然地站直身子，轉過頭就是剛剛在找的人。大腦的指令追不上身體的自然反應，就算眼睛已經辨識這張臉屬於他的竹馬金田正太郎，肩膀仍然忍不住抖動。

「哦！有嚇到了吧？鐵雄」

當年在學行車上狂奔的蘑菇頭小屁孩，長大成眼前穿着連身工人褲和白背心的男生。髮型沒有市中心飆車族們的張狂，唯獨笑容跟小時候為鐵雄出頭時一樣臭屁，八顆牙齒齊齊出列。

鐵雄握緊了拳頭，慶幸自己先把冷麵和特意加錢買的麵鼓湯先放下，不然現在金田的臉已經比他的工人褲還要紅了。

「……買了吃的給你們，叔叔呢？」

「欸？真的買了？」金田的視線越過鐵雄背後，瞄到工作上的兩個白色大膠袋，松樹的標誌若隱若現。「該不會是……三松！！！」

鐵雄往Mazda靠近了一點，好讓金田通過。修車師一邊用毛巾抹去手上的水滴，一邊走向美食的所在之處，便當盒裡面盛着的天婦羅彷彿正向他招手，讓他急不及待。

金田將焊接用手套和背後褲袋的扳手擱在工作桌邊緣，從桌子底下拿出常用的正方形木椅，才發現只有一張。鐵雄似乎也留意到，踏出腳步準備走到通往居室的門。

「不用啦，你坐下來就好、」

金田晃晃手，將毛巾再放到脖子上散熱，徑自走到角落推開灰色的門，透露出這個家的日常一隅。米白色的掛簾因為微風而稍稍起伏，榻榻米上的圓形茶几放了今晨他買回來的日報。

「我吃了飯糰，拉麵是留給明志叔叔的。」

鐵雄小聲說道，小休時甲斐才請了他吃早飯，現在也沒有特別覺得肚子餓。

「老頭子去富山啦，早上那邊打電話來說有新貨他就出去了，下午應該也待在那裡。」

富山是町內最大規模的廢車場，老闆跟金田的叔叔是同一時期開始在五輪町打拼事業的伙伴，不時請金田叔姪來修車然後轉賣。兩叔姪也會從老闆那裡買零件來組車，特別是已經絕版的配件，有時候只能在二手市場找到。金田的第一輛電單車就是在富山打工兩星期時自己拼出來的（後來當然被明志叔知道了，一直被封印到今年金田的駕照過了才真正上路）。

金田從門後揪出一張黑色摺椅，揚了揚下巴示意鐵雄坐下。

將牆角那台維持180度旋轉的風扇定住，再扭向自己和金田坐的位置，鐵雄才乖巧地坐到正方形的木椅上。

鐵雄打開碗蓋，才掰開了一雙免洗筷，金田已經坐在他身旁拿去另一雙，「啪」的一聲預示用餐的開始。

「我不客氣了。」

老天爺在夏天就是一個味覺失靈但固執的料理師，過多的陽光把地面烘得幾乎可以憑空生火，頑強的蟬鳴拌和蒸騰的空氣，直到他發現整片土地都有煙霧飄散時，才後知後覺地倒了幾滴風勉強作為佐料。

幸而人類的天性，從宗教經典或者生物進程都能證明，不會心甘情願地順應大自然，於是他們建造電纜攫取動力、凝固流水成冷凍的顆粒、捲起空氣為自己送上涼意。

而金田正太郎和島鐵雄，兩個偷得浮生半日閒的學生（註：其中一人瀕臨輟學邊緣），就以五輪町著名的手打天婦羅冷麵和消暑良品麥茶，對抗老天爺的惡趣味。

平常上學有甲斐和山形在的話，他們都會咬着炒麵麵包商量車隊的事；然而當剩下金田和鐵雄兩個人，他們倒是習慣安安靜靜地吃飯。金田是因為久經寄人籬下的日子，所以明白吃飯時要相對安份；自小就生活在療養院、被護士管教的鐵雄亦然。

風過無痕，除了屋外的蟬鳴像白噪音一樣陪襯，就剩下老舊的風扇發出微弱的吱啞聲，勉強維持在偌大車房中的空氣運轉。

「我說……這根本是要刮颱風了吧，都變蒸籠了。」剛灌了一口冰茶，金田還覺得不夠涼快，頭擱在椅背上，把冒着水珠的杯子放在額頭。

「七月底本來就是這麼熱啊……」

鐵雄不為意地瞄了閉目養神的金田一眼，下巴留着匆忙起床所以沒有剃乾淨的鬍渣。之前他順便買來的清涼毛巾，還掛在金田的脖子上並沒入背心裡。修車的粗重活令少年的手臂愈發結實，鐵雄想起很偶爾金田回校時都會跟學長學弟打球，熱得把衣袖捲到肩上（他說不想在女生面前只穿背心，呵）。

真的是麻煩的傢伙。

意識到早已經超過了「一眼」的時限，鐵雄別過臉，抖擻精神去數數看店外有多少顆灰塵在漂浮。

感受到透心涼的金田正好睜開了眼睛，只看到鐵雄轉過頭後留下的微紅耳根。吃麵之前鐵雄因為太熱已經脫了二顆紐扣，現在炎熱仍未消散，只能捏着胸口前的校服搧風。

鐵雄沒有體育細胞，小時候都是被金田拉去棒球場（還要威脅他「再不跑一下就很快死」），升上不同國中後金田就管不着他了。本來鐵雄就有心漏症這面免死金牌，到了高中每當體育課有對抗賽時他自然去當座上客，歪打正着在保健室認識了討厭運動的甲斐。

至於小學開始就被認定為麻煩製造機的金田，最喜愛在體育課時大展筋骨。儘管沒有加入田徑社，每年體育祭他都會被老師點名去參加100米和接力賽（交換條件是註銷一個大過），名副其實的健康優良不良少年。

兩人的體格久而久之就呈現明顯距離，從差之毫釐到比對方高了半個頭。金田自小就習慣要保護鐵雄，所以沒有特別的感覺，鐵雄卻因此國三那年疏遠了他，直到去年暑假兩人都加入了車隊，認識了其他同樣愛車但各有專長的朋友，才漸漸重修舊好。

那段被單方面無視的別扭小插曲已然過去，而故事中的另一個主角、金田正太郎在無聊人生的高速公路上衝到多遠都放不下的竹馬，島鐵雄同學，仍然坐在他身邊，還跟他對上了眼。

金田笑得眼瞇瞇的，鐵雄往往拿他這種近乎無賴的笑容沒轍，只覺得剛剛自己稍微消散的熱氣再次襲來，彷彿要被另一顆太陽蒸發掉。

「都吃完了，我來收拾。」

將即棄餐具放在吃得乾乾淨淨的便當盒裡，蓋好再疊起，放回剛剛用筆筒壓着的塑膠袋裡並打結，完成。

金田的視線緊盯鐵雄，從右轉到左，像被吩咐了乖乖待着但快要坐不住的小孩子。他留意到鐵雄過分集中在清潔的作業上，一秒也不願意分給自己，匆匆離開座位在他面前掠過，用手臂推開沒有關牢的灰色起居室門。

在門再次關上之前，金田先伸出右腳到門縫裡去，左腳從工作桌旁邊一步跨過來，令他有種自己是芭蕾舞者的錯覺—還好沒傷到大腿內側……

把門輕輕虛掩，金田鬆一口氣，低下頭見到鐵雄穿着的黑皮鞋就在自己的腳旁，人已經站在起居室的另一邊洗碗。於是他也以左腳跟踩右腳跟的方式脫鞋子（從托兒所開始就被罵的壞習慣，金田沒興趣改掉）。

「太熱讓碗碟都有陣氣味了，所以我順便洗一下……」

源源不絕的流水聲幾乎蓋過鐵雄的喃喃自語，但是金田沒有漏掉這句話。

他沒有立即走到鐵雄的身邊，仍然站在榻榻米上，凝視這個比自己瘦小一點的身影。

午後的陽光穿過透玻璃窗照耀着鐵雄，站在洗滌漕前面的他戴了膠手套熟練地料理家務，馬克杯和盤子在不經意的碰撞時發出清脆的叮叮聲，井然有序地立在兩層乾碗架上，就像這個城市的每家每戶裡都會發生的日常。

金田往常在公路狂飆時才像火箭暴升的腎上腺素和膽識，卻因為接下來要講的話而轟隆轟隆地作響，準備隨時馳騁。

「吶鐵雄，要不要出去一回？」

「待會？」鐵雄仍然沒有回頭，洗滌漕的碗具已經洗得七七八八。

「對啊、」引擎繼續往上催，金田感覺到自己漸漸抓不住紅色電單車的重心，依然拼命維持表面上的平靜。他在茶几旁盤腿而坐，托着下巴漫不經心地說：「前幾天修好了一輛車，所以想你幫我試一下。」

「哦……好啊。」

回答的語調仍然不變，鐵雄不會聽得見金田震耳欲聾的心跳聲。他將要洗完的筷子都放好晾乾之後，脫掉黃色的膠手套並夾在窗花上，水珠滴滴嗒嗒沿着牆身流回洗滌漕，轉過身看到金田正正地直視自己。

「那我的校服……」夏季校服雖然比較薄，始終流了一身汗，再出去的話還是換衣服比較好。

「掛起來吧，你的衣服在我房間那個膠箱的第二格抽屜。」話畢，金田低頭閱讀摺了一半的晨報（當然也只是做做動作），示意他會等待鐵雄換完衣服。

鐵雄本來想問金田要不要先換衣服，不過他記起電視旁的櫃門裡也放了一些衣服，所以他點了點頭，往直走到通往二樓的樓梯。


	2. Chapter 2

金田的房間正對着樓梯口，唯恐無人不知似的貼了一張Harley-Davidson電單車的海報（他說老了就要騎着這種才算唱秋）。右邊是叔叔明志的雙人房，不願意被姪子比下去的他也貼了一張Ferrari F189，左邊的浴室和洗手間則相安無事。

即使得到房間的主人同意，鐵雄在扭動門把時始終慎重地講了一聲「打擾了」。

這裡與其說是金田的睡房，倒不如說是車隊的大腦所在。陽光照得窗邊的米黃色單人床暖烘烘的，凌亂的被單暗示了主人起床如打仗的日常（鐵雄站在床邊猶豫了片刻，最後還是出手摺好被子）。

床頭櫃上的柱形LED燈是甲斐去年送給金田的生日禮物，只要用手拍一下就能調節三種光亮度。甲斐說擔心尊敬的隊長不到三十歲就因為晚上看手機而患上弱視，所以選了這份禮物。車隊其他人開玩笑說是情趣玩具，差點被山形用香蕉塞着嘴巴。

房間裡唯一的牆架就在床頭櫃的正上方，放置了電單車模型連場景的擺設。鐵雄每看一次就頭痛一次，畢竟這個模型他和金田弄得差點翻臉。

中學時的金田十分鍾情組合遙控車，原因是「可以先過過手癮」，每次有製成品就拿到山上探險；相反鐵雄喜歡製作模型車和場景，感覺就像在實現自己畫中的世界一樣神奇。

當金田去他家見識了在戰地、虛擬世界賽車場、修車廠場景中的電單車後，腦子一熱說自己也要弄一個模型。鐵雄看見金田眉飛色舞地描述他的寶貝紅色戰車屹立在沉沒了一半的摩天大廈之上，已經深感不妙，他的竹馬完全低估自己要挑戰的事情，並不像遙控車一樣有說明書可循。先不論市面上根本沒有紅色電單車的模型，鐵雄也對陸沉的場景沒有概念。

—可是，難得金田會向他請教某件事情—

鐵雄把心一橫，花了兩三晚畫稿子，將他想到要用的素材和能夠組成電單車的車模都買下，和金田一鼓作氣在週末攻略。噴漆、膠板、石頭（就在公園撿的）、棉花、銅線，各種工具放滿了鐵雄的書桌和周邊的地板。開箱時金田已經捲好衣袖蓄勢待發，他和鐵雄各自負責改裝模型車和組建背景。兩個人肩貼肩地並排而坐，鐵雄戴着護目鏡替底板上色，金雄用斜口鉗剪下豆大的車子組件，專心致志地完成任務。

—要是有這麼順利，他們就不至於吵起來。

以往玩模型都是鐵雄自己的事，自然想盡善盡美。大廈裂痕的軌跡、湖面的漣漪紋理、被沖毀的交通燈，再小的元素都可能毀了整個畫面。雖然鐵雄已經有草圖，但是很多細節都在他實際組建時要調整，諸如大廈的傾斜度、陰影的輕重，結果比想像中多花了兩三倍時間，太陽下山時才總算準備好。

引爆點就在於金田在鐵雄大致上建好場景之後，提出了想讓電單車輪胎發出綠色光圈。當時鐵雄的腦袋已經閃過一張清單：地台、銅樁、電線、電池盒—

為什麼自己要無條件幫金田善後呢？他喜歡就讓他自己去煩好了。

「現在才加上去的話做不到。」

金田瞪大眼睛，鐵雄吞了吞口水，他很少拒絕對方的請求，所以金田一臉不解：「為什麼做不到？在輪胎鑽洞把電線導進去就可以了吧？」

滿腦袋都在叫囂好累的鐵雄已經不想爭辯，儘管明天他可以去買需要的材料，但就是有一道聲音叫他不用理會金田。於是鐵雄繼續沉着氣，放下鐵鉗離開座位說：「不是那麼簡單的，你覺得你搞得定就自己來吧。」

「蛤？」剛剛的不解轉化成不滿，金田的聲量也隨之提高：「喂鐵雄、我不是相信你能搞得定，所以才問你嗎！你在生氣什麼—」

「相信我？」聽到金田理所當然的口吻，鐵雄腦袋的聲音倏然變成一陣嘲笑，他強忍在鼻子醞釀的酸意並吼回去：「你只是覺得有一個人好使喚吧！」

金田愣住，亟欲爆發的怒意彷彿被鐵雄的爆發所淹沒，他無法回應。

鐵雄理解成金田默認了他的想法，抹去了眼角想偷跑的眼淚，轉過身說：「模型就隨你意吧，反正不重要。」

現在回想起來也是很難看的場面啊，鐵雄的嘴巴抿成一直線。那一晚他將金田的大叫關在門後，跑去病友兼國中同學香織家裡哭了一整晚。鐵雄的心亂糟糟的，問香織他這樣做是不是太過份，但是金田的態度確實令他感到委屈。

「果然……對鐵雄來說金田是很重要的人吧？所以你很生氣他沒有理會你的感受，同時又不想傷害到現在兩人的關係。」

鐵雄不置可否，的確在踏出家門前的一句話，他認為不重要的是並非模型，而是自己的心血、是自己本身的存在。一想到要是自己不會做模型，金田一定馬上去找其他朋友，鐵雄就忍不住哭出來。

吃了香織煮的梅子飯糰之後，鐵雄總算放鬆了一點，集中精神了大半天的感官已經表明倦意，而他也順其自然，在她家的沙發上倒頭就睡。

隔天打開家門時，鐵雄發現金田趴在自己的桌上睡着，模型場景卻多了一個，是在公路上馳騁的橙色Honda RC213V。正方形的柏油路場景雖然才巴掌大，但是從路邊暈開的淺灰色沙石和疏密有別的草植絨來看，足以證明金田不是隨便地黏黏塗塗。而最引人注目的，莫過於壓在地台下的一張紙。

【我沒有把你當成傻子，這樣算拉平了吧？累死我了！！！】

經過那一晚，他和金田都彷彿明白了什麼，雖然明白的東西應該不一樣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最初只是想講兩人熬夜弄車模，是很溫馨的一件事，後來想到可以轉化成電影中兩人有關電單車的糾結，所以嘗試表達出來了。
> 
> 有關車模的部份是看着YouTube的教學影片而描寫的，歡迎指正或分享經驗。


	3. Chapter 3

緊貼着床頭櫃的三個五層高鐵支架，完全遮住了陳舊的牆身。三個鐵架分別放滿了一盒盒遙控越野車、修車工具（模型車和他的寶貝紅色戰車專用）和汽車的專門書籍。還是小學生時，他們會湊錢買汽車週刊回金田家看，金田會興奮地解釋今期新車的厲害之處，鐵雄就會臨摹雜誌介紹的車子，夢想他們倆騎着電單車四處遊歷。

旁人看來金田就是一個只會憑直覺飆車的混混，一起長大的鐵雄才明白對方是選擇性認真。曾經在海外車隊工作的叔叔明志，知道他們倆都打算以汽車為未來的職業，倒是沒有反對，只是提醒他們英文和算數也學不會的蠢材，就算當上修車師和車手也不會走得多遠。

於是舉凡與汽車有關的，每一條喉管的用途、每一種引擎的特性，金田都想學習。金田確實不愛閱讀，他卻會去大書店買英文汽車雜誌；他不明白日常生活怎麼會用到二元一次方程，可是計算馬力速率的反應是車隊第一。由是金田的學業成績總是處於微妙的境地，學校既沒有藉口將他退學，也拉不動他回到「正軌」。

金田的所有衣服，都放在位於角落的單門衣櫃，和一個跟床頭櫃一樣高的三層黑色膠箱。拉開膠箱第二層的抽屜，正好放了鐵雄常穿的薄荷綠踢恤和米色九分褲，衣服的右上角有一個水滴的logo，這一件是去年甲斐送的生日禮物。簡約的時尚感正合他意；至於他的九分褲—其實就是金田的七分褲……

套上衣服後，鐵雄從金田的床頭櫃拿回手機，手指剛碰到螢幕，就收到有新訊息的顯示。加護手帶不是手銬，不用上學時他習慣扣在褲子上，即使用GPS感應也不會出狀況。

【金田：我忘了東西在車庫 你先去正門等我】

將手機塞進褲袋裡，鐵雄再去洗把臉順便放水，徐徐走下樓梯，金田果然已經不在客廳了。從門關的鞋櫃最高一層，拿出他的軍綠色防水鞋。雖然大熱天穿短靴有點熱，鐵雄已經習慣了騎電單車時穿保護得比較好的鞋子。

打開起居室的門，修車房空空如也，鐵雄從郵差包裡拿出亞麻色手套和常穿的連帽薄風衣，走到Mazda前面張望，仍然未見到金田，倒是留意到蓋着電單車的防塵布上貼了一張紙。

【試車 7/26】

鐵雄再次環視四周，他心想金田可能還在車庫翻箱倒篋，終於提起勇氣，兩手一併拿起灰色的防塵布，電單車的輪廓慢慢在他的眼前展開。

貼了YAMAHA標誌在左右兩邊的紅白色油箱和注目的圓形車頭燈，鐵雄的腦中開始浮現一些模糊的景象，他和金田在電車看到的其中一頁雜誌、放學路過修車店時見到的海報。

為了再確認一下自己的推斷，鐵雄退後了兩步，印象中的排氣喉從銀色的大L字變成金色而且更加複雜的線條，本來搶眼的鍍銀色「高爾夫球桿頭」造型引擎，現在被加上了一片黑的蓋子。

果然是自己多心了嗎……鐵雄自問對於電單車的熟悉程度不及金田，他敢說自己在街上隨便一指，金田都能夠辨識電單車的型號及其特性。

無論是什麼型號也好，那也是別人的車而已。碰巧因為自己熟稔電單車的零件，金田才給他這個機會。

「怎麼樣？要不要騎來試試看？」

金田的聲音從外邊傳來，他左手抓着摩托車把手，將側腳架踏到地上穩住車子。那不是他的寶貝戰車，而是另一輛鐵雄沒見過的黑色Yamaha。走過來的金田兩手分別拿着鮮紅色和純白色的頭盔，並將純白色的那一個拋給他。

鐵雄頓了頓，他露出疑惑的表情，不知道到底是真的讓他騎這一輛車，抑或要戴頭盔這件事情比較微妙。

「你竟然會肯戴頭盔。」鐵雄留意到頭盔的左側有一個按鈕，他把按鈕滑下，內置的遮陽鏡隨即彈出來，可以覆蓋大約半張臉。

「當然要戴啊笨蛋，不然會被曬到頭頂冒煙啊。」

金田旋即將自己的頭盔戴好，眼見鐵雄剛掰開頭盔的左右兩邊，搖晃晃地將頭盔套進去，遮陽鏡片滑到可以擋住下巴的位置。

「欸你、」金田幾乎笑了出聲，面前的鐵雄就像不小心跳進大花瓶的小狸子，有點摸不清方向，兩手扶着頭盔急於調整。「你上次戴頭盔是幾時啊？」

金田直接抓着鐵雄的手，替他扶正頭盔。鐵雄無法把手收回，只好乖乖站好。當他能夠再次見到竹馬戲謔的微笑，喃喃地說：「是你的頭盔太重了……再說平常只戴護目鏡就夠了啊。」

習慣了那個在五光十色之間驅車穿梭的紅色身影，總覺得面前穿着踢恤和七分褲的男生是另一個人。是自己不會認識到的平凡高中生，鐵雄心想。

鐵雄將新車推到修車廠外後，金田從褲袋掏出一串鎖匙，將有按鈕的那一條對準鐵門口天花版，鐵閘緩緩落下。

「我以為你會只放一個牌寫了『店主外出』。」

「我試過啊、」金田蹲着回答，他再用另一條鎖匙將鐵閘鎖好，拍了拍膝蓋站起來。「然後被老頭子揍了一頓，他說要是客人的車被動了怎麼辦。明明那天都沒車子要修！」

隔着遮陽鏡的鐵雄翻了大大的白眼，再次確認竹馬的腦筋只有在飆車時和見到正妹時才正常發揮。

鐵雄將新車推到馬路上的同時，金田也隨即走回到他的MT-07旁邊，一腳跨過座椅，一腳踢回側腳架。兩人都啟動了引擎，寧靜小區頓時迴響着低沉的吼聲，猶如豹子和老虎之間的比拚。

「先到達運動場橋口的人先等」

「嗯、我想上山試試看」鐵雄認為山路是測試車子耐力不可或缺的因素，他當然要負責任到底。

「哦，要是迷路了記得打電話給金田哥哥喔～」

鐵雄忍住了一腳踢過去的衝動，回答：「囉嗦……你以為我來過這裡多少次」

話畢，兩人都拉下擋風鏡片。直視前方，扭緊把手，讓速度帶領自己前進。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金田平常騎的是Yamaha MT-07，用來運送零件和採購：https://www.yamaha-motor.com.tw/motor/motor_MT07.aspx
> 
> 我將金田的提問從「想騎嗎？」換成「要騎來試試看嗎？」，想讓他的語氣比原著電影裡沒那麼挑釁，畢竟意圖不同哈哈。


	4. Chapter 4

最初之所以想騎電單車，是因為想向金田證明自己並不是總需要幫助的弱者。

對於自己何時認知到金田正太郎的存在，鐵雄已經沒有記憶了，只知道他們倆是在託管中心認識。當他第一次入院時，金田已經會和他母親來探望自己，當時他們倆都對危疾、遺傳病沒有概念。直到後來被告知自己的心臟穿了一個洞，鐵雄才明白他患的病不是吃感冒藥就能痊癒，他也是第一次看到金田沮喪的樣子。

沒有人喜歡住院，但世上因為重病而在療養院長大的孩子卻不少，鐵雄是其中一個。儘管兒童病房的大家都很親切，但是哪個男孩子不想在風和日麗的時候跑去遊樂園堆沙？他卻只能窩在病房裡跟大家下棋、畫畫、聽故事。數着今天吃了多少種顏色的藥丸，希望有一天醫生會讚賞他做得好，終於允許他出院。

在那彷彿沒有盡頭的等待裡，唯一讓鐵雄期盼的就是金田的來訪。

乘着弟弟來覆診之便，金田逢星期六都會來探望他。鐵雄會早早畫好自己創作的棋盤，而金田負責拿小圖騰和玩具車。其他小朋友看到他們倆玩得投入，也湊到旁邊看，金田甚至會教他們下棋，因此病房上至護士下至小孩都認識他。每當聽到護士因為金田來跟小朋友玩而感恩時，鐵雄雖然私心想金田只跟自己玩，也不免為自己有一個善良的好朋友感到自豪。

在鐵雄八歲時的某一天，金田突然跑進兒童病房找他，說醫生已經安排了弟弟要進另一家療養院，環境會比這裡好，但是位於另一個城市，母親會帶他一起搬家。

對於小孩子而言，搬家有如生離死別。即使說再見時約好要保持聯絡，那張寫了電話號碼的卡片要不是被大雨淋濕了，就是被弄丟了。鐵雄在病房見過不少孩子送別他們的好友後，只能落寞地獨自抱着一起玩過的玩具睡覺。

而金田正太郎沒有食言。

每一次他搬家了，都會寄一張明信片告訴鐵雄自己的地址，順便抱怨一句這裡多落後或者親戚很煩人；只要逮到機會，他就會打電話到兒童病房的專線。因為護士都記得他，所以都樂於當接線生（又或者，當時的金田已經油腔滑舌，哄到護士姐姐幫忙）。

一句「鐵雄君，正太郎君的電話哦」，有如神奇的咒語，總是讓鐵雄的煩惱一掃而空。

金田和鐵雄聊到天南地北，諸如今天他又收拾了哪個小惡霸，或者家附近那條巷子的花貓不愛理會他。只要聽着金田的形容，鐵雄就能想像在他身邊目睹這一切的模樣。

在升上國中後，鐵雄的身體狀況開始好轉，答應了定期覆診的條件後，鐵雄終於能夠住回家裡。

而同時間，金田開始減少打電話給他，一個月一通電話。金田不多分享自己的生活，而是像大人一樣探究鐵雄的方方面面。要不叮囑他記得吃藥，就是問他有沒有喜歡的對象。

確定在叔叔明志的家裡定下來後，金田打過一次電話給鐵雄，他笑着說這次總算有一個長住的地方，還可以跟着叔叔學習修車。小時候他們只能拿着玩具車在被子疊成的山坡冒險，現在金田終於有機會騎上自己的夢幻電單車出發。

就跟過去的每通電話一樣，金田的話總是有謎樣的魔力，這次帶給鐵雄的卻是沉重的無力感。

他以為只要聽着金田的形容，自己的童年就與其他孩子相差無幾。事實是他沒有嚐過海之家刨冰的甜、他不曾拿過比自己高的網子去抓獨角仙，他無法去抱一下金田家附近那隻高傲的花貓。

他以為就算其他同學不了解自己的過去，至少有金田會陪伴自己。然而多年來的距離終究把他們拉遠。金田從拿着玩具車異想天開的男孩，終將成為獨當一面的大人。而鐵雄永遠是那個在病床上想念朋友的孤單孩子，抱着漸漸膨脹的寂寞入睡。

可是島鐵雄不想就這樣認輸。

他不想再當那個被搶去機械人之後只能嚎啕大哭的弱小存在，  
他想追上以往總是走在前面保護自己的金田，一同欣賞未來的景色。

金田跟隨當修車師的叔叔學習，那他也去修車行打工；  
金田打算升讀職業專門學校考取資格，那他也得考上東京的職專；  
金田會加入車隊參加比賽累積經驗，那他也能夠在車隊當技師實習。

國三那一年，鐵雄以應付考試為由，暫時不與金田聯絡。最初金田聽到時以為他在開玩笑，可是鐵雄堅持自己的學業要急起直追，甚至恐嚇金田要是來他家就會被轟回去。金田只能無奈答應，他甚至連鐵雄考哪家高中也不知道。

與其說是對兩人信任的考驗，更像是鐵雄給自己的最後通牒，要是連考上職訓所的本事也沒有，倒不如藉此機會和金田絕交。他的竹馬從此可以少了一個拖油瓶，而鐵雄自己無需再為了追趕金田的身影而心力交瘁。

然而這也是為了餵食自卑感才虛構的最壞打算而已，鐵雄沒有讓陰暗面吞噬自己。他將每星期的目標貼在書桌，準時上課準時到圖書館自習，一週內完成的家課在派下來的那天就寫好，課餘時間就用來看海外GP和一級方程式，寫生簿的內容從山水人像變成引擎的橫切面圖。過往班上的同學只視鐵雄為體弱多病的特護生，到了學期中段幾乎班上一半的人都向他借筆記。

也難怪當他戴着襟花出現在金田面前時，對方會驚訝到捏他的臉確認不是幻覺（當然被鐵雄一手拍開了）。

這樣就足夠了。

其他人要怎樣揣測他的動機、議論他的表現，鐵雄沒興趣瞭解；

他只想讓金田知道，他不再是只會哭泣博取別人幫助的愛哭鬼，而是憑藉自己的力量足夠強大達到目標。

儘管如此……

鐵雄的內心仍然有一個小角落，住了多愁善感的男孩，在窗邊枕着雙臂，等待某個人出現。或許他會很笨拙地溜進草叢、或者驚心動魄地爬樹翻牆，那個人  
會一如以往地笑着伸手帶他到更遠的地方。目的地可以是永不打烊的遊樂場，也可以是一望無際的麥子田。

即使現實將鐵雄迫得喘不過氣，金田總會大剌剌地走到他的身邊。就如在他閉關溫習時收到金田寄來的包裹，裡面塞了滿滿的零食和暖包，還有一如以往的明信片。

決定了目標就衝吧  
可是不要亂來  
不然我一定來抓你  
還有考完試要聯絡我啦！

鐵雄將明信片翻了翻，這次的照片是北部的日柱。熬過零下二十度才出現的自然奇觀，彷彿是老天爺對於生活在凜冬冽風的人給予憐憫，讓凡人能夠一窺天上的光景。

他記得金田在小六時曾經住過那邊三個月，冷得腳趾頭要融化似的，不過某一個早上走路去公車站時見識過日柱後，突然覺得也不壞。金田還答應了將來有自己的車之後，要帶他回去見識一次（因為那裡的電車班次太疏……）。

那個人或許不是能夠拯救世界的正義化身，卻是我的英雄。

……要是讓金田知道的話，他絕對會理所當然地接受自己的想法，得意地說「我早就知道了」，巴不得讓全車隊都知道。

所以島鐵雄才認定金田正太郎是麻煩的存在。

思緒被河堤的微風吹散，越過河川的小橋就在水平線的盡頭。疏落的樹木種植在馬路的一旁，但是也盡職地長出枝葉織成樹蔭。畢竟長在這裡的樹木，都是被邊緣化的存在。

三十年前這裡被敲定為奧運主場館時，發展商紛紛割據劃地，只是在那場災難性的爆炸之後，河堤一邊的獨立屋因為污染關係而無人問津。近幾年因為體育館遺址開放有限度參觀，才有一些新興企業蠢蠢欲動，與附近的溫泉旅館承辦廉價導賞團順便置入性行銷。

然而那些過去的陰霾、未來的密雲，都不屬於現在的這一刻。

鬆開把手，引擎停止奔騰，側腳架落下，鐵雄的雙腳着地。他越過Yamaha MT-07的車頭，站在河堤的樓梯口。他將雙手插進連帽風衣的口袋裡，一語不發。

站在河邊吞雲吐霧的軍綠色身影倏地回頭，他的右手食指和中指夾着一根燒了泰半的萬寶路，一縷煙絲隨風消散。

唯獨金田的微笑，仍然清晰地映在鐵雄的瞳孔裡，比日光眩目，又比夏風溫柔。

現在這一瞬間，島鐵雄的世界，只有晴朗的天空、安靜的河川和青草地、兩輛電單車與這個人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一段是我寫完之後再滿足的。我也是從這裡開始聽着CitiPop寫文，感覺蠻舒服。
> 
> 文中的鐵雄是孤兒，小時候被送進兒童之家，同時也會安排在託管中心認識其他小朋友；金田的弟弟一樣病重，不過目前並非重點。
> 
> 還有我真的很想寫一次抽煙的人站在海邊／河邊回眸而笑的場景，今次終於實現了，由金田來擔綱很帥。


	5. Chapter 5

「我在這裡等了快半小時啊，以為你騎到外縣市去。」

金田用右腳踩熄了煙蒂，雙手插進褲袋三步作兩步地踏上樓梯，他低頭嗅了嗅衣領，確定沒有刺鼻的煙味，才走到鐵雄身邊。

「我不是說了會去跑一趟山路嗎。」睨了金田一眼，鐵雄在心中感嘆這人一開口就從颯爽男孩降格成輕佻阿飛。雖然、後者好像比較受女生歡迎。

輕佻如金田試圖以賠笑扳回局面，用手肘推了推鐵雄，問道：「怎麼樣，爽不爽啊客人？」

這次鐵雄直接無視金田的黃色笑話，回答：「轉彎蠻順，上山也很穩，你換過避震器吧？然後……」他繞起手臂，有點懊惱地說：「可能我不常騎這一種，剛剛入一檔時用多了時間，轉綠燈時卡住……」

搶在被竹馬取笑之前，鐵雄先急於終結話題。「這個人主要用來通勤而已吧？二檔也可以就是了。」

「那還用說、」金田勾起一抹笑容，他悠然地靠着自己的MT-07回答：「我怎麼會讓你騎這種新手上路的貨色比賽？」

鐵雄眨了眨眼，突然意識到有什麼不對勁。他猛地望向停在MT-07前面的新車，腦海又閃現了在雜誌上看過的電單車。

鐵雄回頭看着金田，喃喃地說：「現在你說什麼……」

然而金田沒有因為鐵雄的驚愕而出現變化。沒有鬼臉、沒有一句「騙你的～」、沒有哈哈大笑。

反之，金田還揚了揚下巴。「不然你翻開那個皮包看看。」

鐵雄仍然一臉狐疑，他走到自己的電單車旁彎腰探看。用支架掛着的啡色皮製側包，表面看來沒有特別的地方，打開一看，才發現「SHIMADA TETSUO」一行金色字印在內格袋的上方。他可以想像，金田為了安排這種「低調的炫耀」而絞盡腦汁的滑稽模樣。

所以說，這輛車真的是屬於自己了……但是為什麼……

鐵雄握緊了把手，他知道金田會悄悄回頭看他的反應，他也不打算掩飾自己的驚訝和感動，畢竟金田一直記得他喜歡的XS1而送他這款復古版。儘管進了車隊後見識到各式各樣的悍馬，鐵雄始終嚮往溫馴的XSR700。用金田的話說，這就是他老了都要騎着唱秋的人生伴侶。

也正因為這是他夢寐以求的車子，鐵雄立即意識到它的昂貴，這根本不是一個只會飆車的高中生能夠承擔。

「你從哪裡偷回來的哦？」

「蛤！？」鐵雄明白自己的提問可能過分了一點，不過看到金田氣得頭髮都立起來的樣子，他的惡作劇心態意外地被滿足了。

眼見竹馬非但不為所動，甚至嘲諷自己，金田自然坐不住。「這是你答謝別人獨有的方式嗎？」

鐵雄繞起雙臂，對金田的火大已經免疫。「因為這輛車新品可是要九十幾萬吧？就算去年的型號也便宜不到哪裡去。」

「不只我一個人出錢啦！大家都湊了一份。而且、」金田頓了頓，臉上有一絲不自然，鐵雄當然沒有看漏眼。他接着說：「我也會賺錢存錢啊！你從小就喜歡那台XS1不是嗎……」

金田伸手摸向扣在腰間放了香煙的小袋，可是想起鐵雄就在旁邊，於是悻悻地把手收回去。

鐵雄的內心一沉，即使車隊的大家願意湊錢，成員們的生活水平都是半斤百兩（他也不相信甲斐會為了這種事破天荒用家裡的匯款），每次修車都為了省錢而東奔西走買二手貨就可想而知。

就算金田出了最多錢，扣除每個月有八天必須出勸上課，憑他那見不得人的學歷還有跩三小的態度，用手趾頭想都知道不是他正正經經賺到的錢。

這樣的話，就剩下那個方法。

鐵雄皺了皺眉頭，說：「是嗎，大家都有份啊，那我現在打電話給甲—」

話才從嘴裡溜出，鐵雄從口袋摸出電話的手臂就被金田按住。

他的竹馬已經低下頭不敢直視自己，鐵雄也沒有掙扎，靜靜地等待對方坦白。

過了片刻，金田才吐出了幾隻字：「是我跟山形……都要錢……所以就跑了幾趟。」

果然是去參加外圍賽車了。

賽車一向是團隊形式的競賽，一個人的勝負意味着團隊的榮辱。即使是一對一，其他隊員都會一同觀賽。近年來這個圈子裡也有人希望將賽車正規化，車隊成員甚至在比賽時會負責清場事宜。

這種賽事因為比較有組織，吸引愈來愈多外行人去湊熱鬧，在眾目睽睽下任何一方想使出髒手段也更加困難，同時還有機會吸納支持度甚至贊助。因此這種正規比賽，也會被一些老江湖戲稱為「鴨子賽跑」。

而那些不想被馴服為「鴨子」的人，他們會繼續在地下市場物色零件和裝備，貫徹自己的美學將車子改裝，在深夜的港區飛馳。陳舊的國道、荒廢的高架橋和昏暗的隧道就是他們的天堂。賽道外的人不會深究誰是莊家，只是神往勝利帶來的快感。沒有任何規則的世界，單純用速度和力量決定一切。

外圍賽車沒有人數限制，隊與隊或者個人之間的對決也可，不過莊家一般會讓兩組人數對等，好讓兩邊都有人投注。在定好的路線裡跑三圈，贏兩圈或者活着回來就可以跟莊家對分獎金，輸了被人揍死或者唾罵也是貴客自理。今天你能坐上王位，明天你和你的榮耀也有機會石沉大海。

對於金田會和山形搭檔，鐵雄並不意外。他們倆一個好勇一個鬥狠，在這種可以用任何形式幹掉對手的賽事裡，僅有金田的車手直覺是不足夠的，還需要山形作為後援拿着武器讓他無後顧之憂。

鐵雄也得坦承，跟山形初次見面時，對他那根紅色鋼管又敬又畏，所以一開始不敢跟山形講車子以外的事。直到有一次甲斐聊起他看了很搞笑的綜藝節目，而只有山形能夠搭話時，鐵雄才對他改觀。

可是就算有山形當副手，鐵雄也不能就此罷休。

畢竟金田在贏過外圍後曾經被暗算，當時他頭破血流隻身來敲自己家門的畫面，他不想再記起來了。

金田看鐵雄仍然一語不發，兩眼空洞不透露任何感情，他繼續努力解釋：「還在玩的有一半都是交手過，再不然就是連車子都未開好就想賺大錢的白痴。我們兩個人都能好好搞定的……」

然而鐵雄連質問也沒有提出，金田直接扶住他的兩肩，加重了語氣：「我說真的！我一次也沒有受過傷，你大可以翻開我的衣服來看看，再不然揍我—」

「揍你有用嗎？而且我才不想被明志叔叔罵。」

聽到鐵雄軟化的口吻，金田知道自己大概僥倖過關。他收回雙手並像好學生一樣將其交疊在背後，不敢造次。當鐵雄走到河堤的草地時，金田也緊緊跟隨，縮着膝蓋在他旁邊小心翼翼地坐下來。

鐵雄瞄了金田一眼，他的竹馬總是一副神氣得天皇也不給面子的嘴臉，現在乖得像宿舍常駐的哥基犬，要是把這模樣拍下來賣給學校的迷妹迷弟，他應該可以多買一輛XSR700。

「為什麼要送這輛車給我？」

單純的提問，沒有責怪的意味。  
鐵雄只是想知道，他到底哪裡值得金田再冒險賺快錢，去買一輛他孩提時代喜愛的電單車。  
那僅僅是一個名為島鐵雄的孩子的童夢，十五歲的金田正太郎不需要放在心上。

「那還用說嗎？你的十六歲生日欸！」

又來了，金田的理所當然哲學。

「那些壞蛋我都打到他們掉牙了，以後我來保護你！」  
「東西我拿就好，你身體這麼弱」  
「你幾乎都沒上小學怎麼會交朋友，跟着我啦」

無論是不曾因為長大和搬家而淡忘的關心，還是習慣將自己放在身邊看顧的責任感；

在鐵雄意識到自己與他人的界線之前，那個叫金田正太郎的男孩已經搬着小椅子坐下來，不讓任何人靠近。

所以他才如此討厭金田。

鐵雄用金田看不見的右手，捏着其中一根小草轉圈圈。「只是出生的那一天，有什麼特別。」

「你今年也會回去吧？療養院。」金田盤腿而坐，好讓他的左手能托着下巴。媽的，又想抽煙了。

「而且是跟小香織一起。」

手中的小草忽地被拗成一直角，鐵雄的心彷彿也被捏住了一樣。他很清楚，假如自己此時轉過頭，一定會跟金田對上眼，到時輸的只有自己。

儘管法定的成年年齡是十八歲，為了減輕療養院負擔，情況穩定的兒童長期病患者，從十六歲起就能選擇去原有的院舍或者更方便的綜合醫院接受治療。到了十八歲，患者就必須要轉到綜合醫院的專科門診。因此這次回去療養院，有可能也是最後一次。

鐵雄比肝臟有問題的香織晚了一年出院，也是他在國中時最熟稔的同級同學。在他決心要專注學業時，意外地也鼓勵了對未來毫無信心的香織。雖然她已經搬離首都圈升讀設計學校，兩人作為療養院的「同期」，仍然會不時見面和回去療養院探望其他孩子。

對金田而言，這是他再多撥幾通電話和多寄幾張明信片，也彌補不到的時光。

「不對、」

可是真正令鐵雄熬過那段日子的人，是金田啊。

「我不會跟香織回去。」鐵雄用兩手環抱小腿，將自己蜷縮成一團，發出悶悶的聲音。

「你在說什麼蠢話啊，今年不是一定要回去嗎？」

金田這個混蛋，到底想將自己逼到什麼地步才甘心？

鐵雄按捺不住，抬起頭對着一臉疑惑的金田大吼：「所以說、醫院的護士和孩子每次都問你什麼時候回來，所以我怕了回去啦！」

人家說罵人比被罵難受，鐵雄這回確實體會到了。將自己滿腔的不滿都表達出來時，身體內的空氣彷彿都被抽乾，甚至會莫名其妙地流淚。

讓鐵雄忍受乏味的治療，乖乖吞下多不勝數的藥丸，是因為金田會來探望和聽他抱怨；

讓鐵雄知曉無人探望並不孤單，是因為金田用盡千方百計都會聯絡上他，哪怕只是講一句「爛死了這個地方！」。

明明早就告知全世界自己和他的密不可分，現在卻自作聰明地送電單車好讓自己可以載女生去約會。這樣的人為什麼對自己而言……

「欸？是這樣嗎？啊哈哈哈—」金田終於意識到自己是鐵雄咆哮的原因，搔了搔頭髮乾笑着。

鐵雄的氣焰已經無從燃燒，他再次蜷縮成小毛團對着河川發呆。

然而金田沒打算放過他的竹馬，傾前身子直視着鐵雄問道：「那—今年我們一起回去囉？別讓護士姊姊和小棒油失望嘛～」

『還姊姊呢……記得你是誰的都升格成阿姨了。』不過鐵雄肯定金田回到醫院後，依舊會像他八歲時那樣稱呼醫生和護士們，哄得長輩們呵呵笑。

「隨你喜歡。」鐵雄覺得自己累得快要睡着，視野中的波光忽明忽暗。他突然意識到還有一個問題：「但是不要開紅色那輛去，我不想被全醫院的人盯着。」

「欸？那一輛你坐後座會比較舒服啊。」

想像了一下時速162公里的紅色戰車停在療養院門前，孩子們都擠到窗前大叫問那是什麼時，鐵雄就覺得太陽穴隱隱作痛。「你是不是搞錯了什麼……我們各騎各的車子去啊。」

「這樣才引人注意吧～坐我的車有什麼不好呢～」話畢，金田還裝作引擎發動的聲音，朝鐵雄揚了揚下巴。

而他的竹馬，再次無視金田的發言，提出更實際的解決方法：「……我還是約香織好了」

「鐵～雄～」

「不要靠過來，很熱啊」

鐵雄一手推開金田的肩膀，沒有攻擊力的拒絕自然被輕巧避開，他也懶得再管了。

而金田只是笑着，像鐘擺一樣往左晃遠一點、往右晃近一點，直到他們倆肩膀之間的距離完全消失。

夏天河邊的微風，不離黏膩但沁人心脾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鐵雄的XSR700：https://www.yamaha-motor.com.tw/motor/motor_XSR700.aspx，是1970年出產的XS1的復古版。XSR700和MT-07是用同款引擎，所以也被稱為復古風格的MT-07。
> 
> 外圍賽車的模式可以理解成電影中的飆車，「鴨子賽跑」可以參考頭文字D那種。畢竟山形太酷，當然要讓他和金田再來一次打遍天下無敵手啊（不是）。至於文中對金田的車隊定位大概兩種也不是，不會經常去跑外圍，玩一下鴨子賽跑也能夠協助建立人脈，大家一人湊一點錢出來，玩到畢業再算。
> 
> 文章的世界線是在現代2020年，同樣有一場原因不明的大爆炸在1988年發生。五輪町則是為了1988年奧運而建成的體育館及其社區，大爆炸後這裡因為擔心污染問題被封閉了10年。這個設定我講出來時也有點腦筋打結的感覺，大家還是當成現代AU看就好。


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二篇後記，有山甲斐哦～

Epilogue - 01

回程的時候，兩人一如以往比賽誰先回到家裡，只是這次金田講明了他先到達的話鐵雄今晚就要留宿，相反如果鐵雄勝出金田就會自己寫完這星期的家課（如果不是長篇大論的家課，金田還是肯交的）。為了不讓鐵雄反悔，金田還故意拖到引擎催落的前一刻才講出口。

鐵雄一邊在心裡碎碎唸金田的幼稚，一邊奮力在腦中搜索有機會超前的路線。可惜轉檔的不自然始終絆住他的速度，最後只能看着金田鼻子朝天似的勝利姿態。

越過奸計得逞的金田，鐵雄徑自開始洗車的作業。等待清潔用的膠桶子被水填滿時，他終於決定開口：「我今晚一定要回家，明天下午約了甲斐去書店。」

還有一個不能說的理由，是鐵雄無法接受在作出那麼衝擊（自己內心）的告白後，要跟金田在同一個房間甚至同床睡覺。

「為什麼！？！？！？」金田再次啟動屁孩模式，拉長了問句的尾音，在鐵雄的身後大叫，讓他頓時眼角抽搐。

「上個月訂了的攝影集終於送來，當然要立即去拿啊。」關掉了水龍頭，鐵雄拿起了掛在牆上的淺綠色抹布，一手把水桶拿起來放到他的XSR700旁邊。

「你寧願要一本書也不要我嗎，小鐵雄？」

這個人又從哪裡學來這種噁心的撒嬌語氣？上學時尾隨他們倆的學姊學妹嗎？

鐵雄瞪了苦苦求情的金田一眼，他無奈地扭乾了抹布，低頭擦拭車頭燈。

「……明天下午一點前我就要走。」

「遵命！！！！！」

鐵雄雖然當真在隔天早上就離開了，但是他仍然沒辦法赴約；而金田則因為不知名的原因頭腫了一個包，令中午才回家的叔叔明志百思不得其解。  


Epilogue - 02

在無情的太陽下曝曬了一星期的首都圈，終於在週末迎來一場滂沱大雨。

誠然甲斐在出門前已經明白天氣會變壞，他也在吃早餐時收到鐵雄道歉表示不能赴約的短訊。只是訂購的書既然已經送到書店，甲斐認為沒有放着不管的道理。正好下雨天街上的人比較少，他可以去書店一帶的咖啡室碰運氣（平常都被情侶和忙於打卡的網紅死佔着位置）。

於是帶上了皮革背包和黑色雨傘，拿出電量滿格的藍芽耳機，甲斐和他的花紋深藍色牛津豁然踏出宿舍門口。

聳立的大樓和低矮的房子沉睡着，滴搭滴搭的自然樂章與耳邊的Lo-fi融為一體，街道上僅餘的行人都被雨水模糊了面孔，世界和自己之間彷彿存在一個透明的薄膜。

甲斐並不渴望絢爛的晴天，因為他學會與沈鬱的雨天共存。

哪怕這個世界只剩下自己一人。

「唉～我家的小鐵也長大了～要戀人不要朋友～」

沒來由地感傷大概是偽文青的品格，甲斐這樣想，並用空着的手摸出手機。為了貫徹始終，他在戲院APP上尋找合眼緣的外語片。反正他的舍友不是出門打炮就是留在房間打牌，看一套三個小時的電影正好趕在門禁前回去。

一則LINE訊息從手機的頂部展開，沒有被甲斐靜音的聯絡人少之又少，特別這位發送人才剛開通了LINE不久，頭像還是無厘頭的方形西瓜。

【山形：我妹妹在商店街抽到了大〇克洋電影馬拉松的兩張門票，你要嗎？】  
【山形：你的室友說你出去了，正好我出門買衣服給孩子們，可以拿給你】

甲斐止住了腳步，瞇起眼睛，確定第一條訊息確實是由只會看爆米花片的山形發送的。

立論：他點開了仍然未關掉的黃牛票拍賣網站，按下一次「重新整理」，搜尋的關鍵字始終沒有符合的結果。在他經常瀏覽的電影討論板，早就一片哀鴻遍野，畢竟這次電影馬拉松的重頭戲，在於結束放映後由導演主持的座談會。

事件論據：再回想這陣子金田回校時，偶爾到了午飯時間他就拐走山形，說有事要商量，讓自己和鐵雄慢慢吃。

邏輯論證：說到底，商店街的老闆們怎麼會認為這樣的獎品有吸引力！？

甲斐哭笑不得，理智的聲音提醒着這不過是朋友的一番好意，感性的聲音悄悄地補充：「但是他特地找到那麼難買的門票……這樣不就是約會嗎？」

是不是約會，去了不就知道嗎。

【你：真的？那我要好好感謝妹妹呢：）】  
【你：我會去大丸那邊的舊書店，到了再跟你講】

屏住呼吸，自己的兩行話既然已經被讀，卻無法知曉對方是否正在回覆，這正是LINE體貼又磨人的地方。

【山形：嗯[OK手勢]】

甲斐將手機再次塞回褲袋裡，雨勢沒有減退，但是心跳聲搶了雨聲的節拍，而他也不自覺地加快了腳步。

他想，作為偽文青的他終究還是失格了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二篇後記，也解釋了山形為什麼去跑外圍，除了補貼家用，就是要買大友克O，不對，是大O克洋老師的馬拉松電影門票。LINE頭像是他去超市時隨便拍的，而且那個西瓜明明有在賣，卻寫着「只供觀賞用」，讓甲斐笑到靠腰。


End file.
